Hikaru Desired
by aliendroid
Summary: What happens when someone else desires the new pillar? How do Lantis and those from Autozam react to this? Can they save their loved one from this new arrival, or will Hikaru call on a power thought gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru Desired**

**What happens when someone else desires the new pillar? How do Lantis and those from Autozam react to this? Can they save their loved one from this new arrival, or will Hikaru call on a power thought gone. Based on the manga's story; takes place about 4 years after the end of the manga. **

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Lantis watches as a fiery red head plays in the garden with a group of children. '_Hikaru, you have become so much more beautiful_.' Hikaru the pillar of Cephiro, who has chosen to build the world along with her loved ones, has grown into a gorgeous woman. Tall, thin, and shapely she truly outshines even the most beautiful of flowers.

Hikaru looks over and her eyes lock with Lantis's, her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Recently she has been feeling different when it comes to the magic swordsman. She waves at him, and he waves back. Hikaru says goodbye to the children and walks up to Lantis, "Hi Lantis, how was the mission?" Lantis's job as a warrior of Cephiro had gotten harder when Hikaru had decided to have everyone support the land, but the land is still flourishing.

Smiling down at the woman who possesses his heart, and doesn't even realize it, he says, "We were able to help the village in the north that was having problems. How have you been, settling in okay?" After Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu had graduated from high school they had decided to move to Cephiro permanently. Fuu has married Ferio, and Umi is engaged to Ascot; only Hikaru's heart remains unclaimed.

Once Lantis saw Eagle as his biggest competition but since Eagle and Geo got together he doesn't worry about it anymore. "Yes I am settling in fine. I still go home to see my brothers every now and then." Hikaru is the same, she still says she loves everyone but why do her eyes look sad and lonely.

Before Lantis can ask Lafarga approaches them, "Hikaru, a visitor from Autozam is here and wishes to speak with you."

"Thanks Lafarga," Hikaru sprints off in the direction of the throne room. Entering the room Hikaru sees Umi, Fuu, Clef, Eagle, and a stranger. The stranger is tall much like Lantis and Geo, but his hair is red like hers.

The stranger turns and their eyes lock, a chill goes up Hikaru's spine, and she involuntarily takes a step back. "Hello I am Lexis. Eagle as told me so much about you Hikaru Shidou." The man name Lexis holds out his hand, and forcing herself to be polite Hikaru returns the gesture shaking the man's hand.

"I am Hikaru, I here you wish to speak with me." Hikaru is trying desperately not to run, but this man scares her. Just as her instincts are about to take over Lantis appears and breaks their hands apart by grabbing Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" he asks.

Blinking Hikaru looks into Lantis's eyes, and smiles. She then turns towards the new arrival and gestures for him to take a seat. Before she herself takes a seat she greats Eagle. Sitting down Hikaru asks, "What is it you would like to discuss with me?"

"A marriage between Autozam and Cephiro," says Lexis.

Hikaru hears Eagle's intake of breath then sees him move to the table, "Lexis, no such arrangement is necessary. Cephiro has upheld their end of the deal and now Autozam is free of our crisis that led us to pursue the pillar."

"True, but it is in our best interest to create ties within our alliances. So what do you say Miss Shidou, will you marry me?" Lantis sees red, but Hikaru speaks first.

"No, I am sorry but my heart belongs to another, and the people of Cephiro need me here." Hikaru gets up and leaves the throne room, Umi and Fuu following behind.

Lantis feels his heart plummet, '_Hikaru loves someone, who_?' Pulling his thoughts away from the depressing thought of Hikaru with another Lantis trains his eyes of the man who just proposed to the woman he loves. "What are your intentions, Lexis?"

Lexis looks at Lantis and smiles, "I have fallen in love with the beautiful pillar of Cephiro and the aura she radiates." Lexis stands and prepares to leave.

Clef speaks a warning, "Sir, if you do anything to Hikaru the people of Cephiro will not take it lightly. She may not support our world alone but she is a symbol of hope for all those in Cephiro. She is the one who brought us back to peace."

Eagle also chooses to speak, "Lexis do not do anything that will compromise our situation with our allies. Hikaru is a friend of mine and I care for her deeply."

Lexis stares at the two men then leaves the room. He heads towards the sound of running water. What he sees is a vision. Hikaru is sitting in front of a fountain long fire red hair down cascading around her. Her eyes are half lidded and are shimmering with the light reflecting off of the pool of water. Next to her are Umi and Fuu trying to calm her.

"Have you not told him yet Miss Hikaru?" says the one with light brown hair; she was introduced as princess Fuu.

"No I haven't told Lantis I love him," answers Hikaru.

"Why not? You know what waiting can do. Just think of all the misunderstandings me and Ascot had to work through," lectures Umi.

Lexis doesn't hear the rest; he is too busy thinking of a way to get Hikaru away from Lantis. How could the woman he loves love another? When the three former magic knights get up and leave the fountain Lexis gets an idea, he will take Hikaru.

Lexis follows behind Hikaru as she walks around the castle grounds. He is careful not to let her know he is there. When he sees her go into a secluded part of the gardens he makes his move. Walking up from behind Lexis grabs Hikaru and places a rag over her mouth. On the cloth is an herbal mixture meant to cause unconsciousness. Hikaru struggles for a couple of seconds before falling under the effects of the herbs. Lexis picks her up and carries her to his waiting glider. Placing her inside he speeds off towards the mountains.

xXx Lantis xXx

Lantis has been looking for Hikaru for hours, and he still can't find her. He needs to know who it is who has captured her heart. When goes to the final place he believes Hikaru can be he comes to the seclude conclave of the western garden. Near a bench lying on the grass is Hikaru's circlet, a symbol given to her by the people.

Fearing the worst Lantis runs to master mage Clef and barges into his office, "Master Clef Hikaru is gone!" says Lantis upon entering.

Clef and Presea look up from the scroll on his desk and look at Lantis then at the circlet in his hand. "Gone what do you," before Clef finishes his eyes widen, "he wouldn't have?"

Clef, Presea, and Lantis head towards the throne room, Clef contacting everyone to gather. In the room are Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, Lafarga, Caldina, Eagle, Geo, and Zazu. "The newcomer from Autozam has stolen Hikaru," says Clef upon entering.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**OMG what will happen to the innocent Hikaru! Review and find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The search for Hikaru

Hikaru awakes in a place familiar yet unknown. It is familiar because she has been in many caves like this one before, but this one Hikaru doesn't know. The cave she now finds herself in is deep and dark. As she slowly gets up she realizes she isn't lying on hard stone, but a soft bed. Looking around she sees a glider from Autozam and next to it Lexis.

Lexis sees Hikaru slowly rise to her feet and he walks towards her, "I see you have finally woken up, my love." Lexis reaches down and placing his hand beneath Hikaru's chin, he lifts her face, and places a forceful kiss to her soft lips.

Hikaru is repulsed by the touch of Lexis's lips, finding them dry and rough. She pulls away, "Don't you dare touch me. Why, why have you taken me? What are you after?" Hikaru asks the man standing in front of her.

Lexis smiles, "I have taken you because I do not want you to see anyone but me. You told your friends you are in love with Lantis, I will not allow it." Lexis took several steps towards Hikaru and as she falls to the ground he lightly touches her face. "You see Hikaru; I have loved since I heard about you from Eagle. The beautiful and strong female knight of Cephiro who has become its pillar, you are the one worthy of standing beside me."

Hikaru pales as Lexis leans in and captures her lips once again, this time she can't move away. Taking a risk Hikaru calls upon her magic, "Flame Arrow yah" says the former magic knight. Lexis pulls back in time and isn't engulfed in the red flames. "Just because the Rune Gods left doesn't mean my magic left as well." Hikaru has her glove on, but she isn't going to pull her sword not until the last moment.

"I see, well then I have no choice but to keep you here. You see this entire cave is filled with a specific element that if heated beyond a certain point will explode. So be careful my dear." Leaving those words Lexis turns and walks out of the cave, locking Hikaru inside. '_What I didn't tell you Hikaru is that very same element will keep the master mage, Lantis, and Eagle from knowing your whereabouts_.' Lexis goes down the mountain in search of food.

xXx The Throne Room xXx

"What do you mean Lexis has taken Hikaru?" asks Geo. Zazu beside him fists his hands, and Eagle's eyes narrow.

"It appears he has taken Hikaru and vanished with her. I can't find her anywhere. Where are you two going?" As Clef was explaining the situation Umi and Fuu started to leave.

"We are going after Hikaru." With that said the two girls from another world leave to find their friend.

"We are going with them," says Ascot and Ferio. They follow after their loves.

Lantis, Eagle, Geo, and Zazu have also left leaving Clef, Presea, Lafarga, and Caldina alone in the throne room. "I guess we should help. I will continue to scan the area and search for her. Everyone else join in where you can."

"Right," the remaining people leave the room.

"Beast I summon thee," appearing before Umi, Fuu, Ferio, and Ascot are two beasts. Umi and Ascot get on one, and Fuu and Ferio get onto another. Lifting off into the sky they begin the search for their missing friend.

"Beast I summon thee," Lantis's horse appears and getting onto its back he flies towards the mountains. Zazu, Geo, and Eagle follow behind in a glider.

Hours of searching reveal no Hikaru, and worse her presence can't be felt. By the end of the day Umi and Fuu have fallen into despair. In their minds they can hear a voice, a small voice calling to them, but they can't figure out who the voice is; or what the voice is saying. "I wish Celes was still here," says Umi.

"As do I. I wish Windam was still here. We could use their help," replies Fuu. The two girls look out over the land of Cephiro from the backs of two beasts praying for Hikaru's safety.

xXx Skies above the Cave xXx

Lantis hasn't given up the search though it is past dusk. Coming to a grouping of mountains he knows has an element that can interfere with magical and mechanical tracing and is also flammable he sets down. "Search the caves!" Lantis calls to Eagle, Geo, and Zazu.

"Right," say Geo and Zazu.

Eagle approaches Lantis from behind, "Don't worry Lantis we will find her. Hikaru is strong she can't lose."

Lantis looks at his best friend and hugs him, "Thank you Eagle."

Eagle laughs, "Now, don't start with that Geo might get mad at me again." Lantis smiles at Eagle and releases him continuing his search for Hikaru.

xXx Inside the Cave xXx

Hikaru sits on the soft bed and thinks of a way out when she hears a voice, speaking directly to her heart. "Hikaru, call my name."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Who is Hikaru hearing? Review please and I will put the next chapter up. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return of the Rune Gods

"Hikaru, call my name."

Hikaru's eyes grow wide. She knows the voice speaking to her, "Rayearth! Is that really you?" Joy floods her body at the sound of her old partner.

"Call my name," repeats Rayearth.

"Right!" Hikaru gets up and starts to call her sword when from behind Lexis grabs her.

"Oh no you don't, I have no idea what you are trying to do but I will not let you." Lexis and Hikaru struggle. Lexis tries to pin Hikaru down put she has regained her strength over the hours and can fight on equal ground with him.

"I am the pillar of Cephiro. Do not underestimate me Lexis." Fire engulfs Hikaru and she pulls out her sword. Holding her sword up she calls, "Rayearth!" Hikaru disappears in a flash of red light.

"HIKARU!" calls Lexis. He gets into his glider and flies outside.

Lantis, Geo, Eagle, and Zazu are standing on the mountain looking up at the sky in complete and total shock. There above the mountain is Rayearth, Hikaru's Rune God. Lantis speaks, "Hikaru? Hikaru are you inside there?"

Hikaru hears her name coming from the ground. Looking down she sees Lantis and the others. "Hi, I am sorry I worried you all."

"Hikaru, watch out," warns Rayearth. Hikaru barely dodges a laser aimed for her shoulder.

"I will not let you go!" Lexis's voice can be head coming from a GTO model robot. "Hikaru you are mine." Lexis attacks Rayearth with Hikaru inside.

xXx the Castle xXx

Umi and Fuu feel it. They feel the surge of magic as Hikaru calls upon Rayearth, and then they hear it.

"Umi, call my name."

"Fuu, call my name."

Umi and Fuu look at each other than without warning run outside and call their swords. Lifting the blades into the sky they call out.

"Celes"

"Windam"

The two girls disappear in green and blue light reappearing in the skies above Cephiro. "Celes what are you doing here?"

"We have decided to remain and aid you when you have need of us."

"Thank you Celes," says Umi overjoyed to have her partner back.

"Thank you Windam," says Fuu, the same feelings coursing through her.

The two magic knights fly off in the direction they can feel Hikaru and Rayearth.

Rayearth dodges attacks fired at Hikaru. Lexis hasn't landed a single hit. Hikaru charges the green robot and strikes down on its left arm. "Give up Lexis, you cannot win," says Eagle appearing behind him in the FTO. Umi and Fuu also appear inside their Rune Gods. Lantis has his sword pointed at the GTO a spell at its tip. "I will not forgive you for hurting Hikaru Lexis I thought I made that clear."

Lexis makes one last attempt to defeat Hikaru and claim her, but a laser sword pierces the machine and lighting fries the controls as both Eagle and Lantis strike him before he can attack the woman most precious to both of them.

Hikaru looks at the GTO now in ruins on the ground, but she couldn't say she was sorry. Rayearth has returned along with Windam and Celes. A light has returned to all three of the eyes of the girls from another world.

Eagle, Geo, and Zazu take Lexis back to the castle in their glider. Umi and Fuu return flying back in their Rune Gods. This leaves Hikaru alone on a mountain side with Lantis and Rayearth. "Thank you Rayearth," Hikaru says.

"Should you ever need me just call my name," and with those words Rayearth leaves the mountain.

"Hikaru," says Lantis from behind her. She turns and looks at the man she has grown to love so much over the years. "Are you alright Hikaru?"

She smiles, the sadness in her eyes gone. "Yes I am thank you Lantis." Before Hikaru can turn around and start walking back to the castle Lantis wraps his arms around her.

"I am probably no better than Lexis, but Hikaru I love you. Please give me an answer to the question I asked you four years ago. Will you marry me?"

Hikaru turns around in Lantis's strong and warm embrace. "Yes," her answer is simple but with it Lantis can feel his love for her grow even more. Closing the distance between them Lantis captures Hikaru in their first kiss. The kiss is gentle and soft, but with it their love pours through.

xXx the Castle xXx

Hands fumble with clothes and doors shut. Bodies fall onto beds and lips are pressed together. Their feelings are the same, their Rune Gods are home, and they are in Cephiro the land of the will. The magic knights are happy finally.

Fin.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**The end! This was going to be short from the start. Please review and maybe I will write one on how Eagle and Geo got together! **

**This story has been edited and reloaded. **


End file.
